The Ghost Of Winchester Past
by TheLittleTwickster
Summary: As the wife of Michael and the past of Dean, Jennifer is faced with some life changing decisions when Dean comes back around. *Time line jumps from present time to 2014*
1. Lawrence

**Okay. So this story is based on some roleplay that went on, on facebook. So it will be a little confusing at first but the story gets way better towards the end! *Promises* This is my first story I am ever putting out for more than just friends to read, so I'm a little nervous buuut, reviews are very welcome! **

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>She felt as though she had just been thrown off the top of the Prudential Hotel roof. Laid out on the ground looking up at the sky. 'Heaven' she smirked to herself. More like an abyss of helplessness. Struggling to prop herself up onto her elbows, her head pounding with a bout of nausea. Through the darkness and the headache she was able to make out her surroundings. She was on an old hiking trail she had often visited as a teen. Although it was familiar, she had the feeling something wasn't setting right. Something had changed in the world. It was quiet. A wave of nervousness swept over her as thunder clapped in the distance. 'Electrical Storm' thinking to herself, out of instinct, jumping to her feet in pain, cursing under her breath. Checking her body for any serious injuries. The clothes she had on weren't her normal dress and heals, instead she had on a pair of jeans, kneed high army boots, a worn out, fitted black t-shirt and her old leather jacket. Next things noticed were the colt.45's strapped to each leg, and hunters knife, presumably iron, silver or dipped in Dead Man Blood, hanging from her belt.<p>

"Alright…" Grazing her fingertips over the butts of the guns. "Someone was expecting my return". Looking over her shoulder towards the edge of the mountain and saw no lights were on in the city. This heightened her senses, and common sense kicked in, telling her to 'get the hell out of dodge'. Making her way to the trail opening, tripping among various objects that littered the earth. When she had finally made it to the parking lot, she was more than ecstatic about seeing a car. She rummaged through the dash before finding the keys in a matter of seconds. 'Too easy…' Confusion hit her like a ton of bricks, looking out the windshield. Shrugging it off, hopping out of the car and popped the trunk. "Guns? Rock salt, holy water." She picked up a plastic jug with bold lettering 'H.O. USE WISELY'. "Holy oil? What the hell?" she slammed the trunk closed, climbing back into the driver seat turning over the engine as fast as she could. It started on the first try. Pursing her lips as she threw the car into drive, speeding down the mountain road.

By time she had reached the city it had started pouring and just like clockwork the car had ran out of gas. She grabbed a equipment bag out of the bag seat and loaded it with what she could and what was important for this type of situation, from the trunk.

The buildings were rotted and falling apart, graffiti with 'Croatoan'.

"You gotta be shitting me? Croatoan…." She looked up and down the deserted street trying to pin point her location. She was home. Lawrence, Kansas. "Home sweet home my ass." She glared at the wall before continuing on her search for some form of civilization.

The streets were empty and quiet. She tightened her grip on the Knife she had every time the wind scratched a leaf along the ground, panicking. Out of the corner of her eye she caught movement. Before she had time to think she was tackled to the ground one of the infected. Struggling for one of her guns against the hold of the man. She had managed to gain advantage when to reach her knife. Digging it into the side of his neck and giving it a twist, quickly pushing him off before any blood had gotten on her. She couldn't even remember who she was. The last thing she needed was to get infected.

She had found a way into a boarded up home. Trying the light switch to no avail. 'Blessing in disguise' trying calming herself. 'Rather not have a spot light on me anyways.' She threw her bag of supplies next to a worn out couch before making her way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror pulling twigs and leaves out of her damp hair, she couldn't even recognize herself. Instead of the black hair, it was now, from what she could tell through the mess and darkness, blonde. At least her eyes were still green. With that, there had been some comfort.

Turning her attention to the shower, nearly screaming out in excitement that there was hot water. She wasted no time undressing and climbing in.

"Hello Jennifer!" Chimed a voice from the other side of the shower curtain. "Long time, no see!"

She stood vigilant, trying to figure out the fastest way to her guns. Obviously he wasn't infected due to the fact that he was speaking, but having them couldn't hurt any less than the current situation.

"Oh don't be so shy princess. It's just me, Gabriel!" He rolled his eyes smirking as he tugged the shower curtain open "Oh my! I can see why Michael adored you so much. Could I interest you in a candy bar?" Making two appear in his hand.

Jennifer turned off the water not taking her eyes off the strange man who stood before her. "Michael?" she stepped out of the shower quickly pushing pass him, avoiding touching his body, and grabs an old dirty towel out of a cabinet.

"Yes, Michael. You do remember your husband don't you?" He clapped his hands together, igniting some candles she had missed filling the bathroom with a dim light as he turned to approached her. "Or did I just completely overwhelm your mind with my good looks and romantic gestures?"

Her mind flashed to the man who always wore a suit. The only way she could recall him, perfect gentlemen. Something in his eyes pained her. She shook her head quickly, trying to rid her mind of them.

"What a shame. That means you've forgotten me…" He frowned a few feet in front of her. "Let me refresh your memory. It was 5 years ago…" He tapped on his chin with his index finger. " We met at a bar, you were wearing that slinky black dress," He winked. "You picked me out from every other man in that bar." He started circling her, eying her up and down. "Why?" Sarcasm washed over him.

"Because I needed help?" Jennifer choked on her voice. Protection from my brothers and sister? Myself?"

"How much faith did you have to lose in Michael to come to me for help? It's Michael. The Archangel of Archangels. And he chose you. Yet, you doubted his ability to protect you?"

"I had lost all faith in everything by that point. Everyone started falling one by one. It was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down on us." She practically sang with calmness, remaining alert "You wanted this to be over and so did I. Although I'm guessing my approach to the situation apposed your purpose." Jennifer felt as if her answer was forced. like someone was standing next to her, whispering it into her ear. Word for word, yet, the answer seemed all to familiar. Her stomach wrenched.

"Correct-omundo genius." He laughed wagging a finger in her face. "They needed to play their parts and you screwed that up. Now since I held up my end of the bargain to both you and Dean, it's your turn to repay the favor."

She shook off the feeling of nausea and looked him straight eyed. "Gabriel, is it?" Tilting her head to the side "I have no idea what or who you're talking about. Michael, Dean… These names mean nothing to me." She sighed, looking down. "I'm not sure if my name is even Jennifer."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you feel, right now?"

"I feel, lost, sick… Confused. Like I'm human, but not. Somewhere in between maybe." She looked him in the eyes. "I feel hurt and mostly betrayed. But I don't remember anything"

"Nothing at all?" his voice lowered with concern.

"Faces… But no names. The virus, Croatoan… I vaguely remember the night at the bar and the man in the suit."

He stood quiet nodding. "Jennifer, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she asked quietly, fighting back tears.

"For this." He grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her into his arms placing a kiss on her forehead.

There was a flash of light and she pulled away. Her surroundings had changed, she was clothed.

"Where are we Jennifer?" Gabriel pried at her memories.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's your home. Or what's left of it anyway." He took her hand in his. "This will only work if you allow me to help you remember. It could hurt, more than anything you could ever experience. It will all come back in bits and pieces, and I won't be with you all the way. This is something you are going to do yourself, mostly. Be cautious of everyone you meet on the way."

"Even you?" Jennifer smiled faintly, gently squeezing his hand.

"If you feel the need. After all I am The Trickster!" He laughed light heartedly, recalling his own pass, letting go of her hand. "Take a look-see, find the things of significance."

"What am I suppose to look for?" Turning to face him, but he was gone. "Great!" frustration graced her lips as she started to explore the ruins of what seemed to be a mansion.

The thing that she had found strange, if it was her home, the one she had shared with her husband, why weren't there any pictures? Something that could reboot her mind.

She wandered upstairs, glancing from one room to the other, before she noticed the French doors at the end of the hallway. Jennifer took a deep breath as she headed for them, her hand shaking as she reached for the doorknob and pulled them open.

She was taken back. The room was huge. The furniture turned over, broken and covered in plant life. Clothes were hanging out of the drawers of the remnants of a dresser, glass from the windows and mirrors cracked under her weight as she walked in. A gust of wind passed through the room, creaking the closet door she was a few feet from open, gaining her attention.

On the inside of the door hung a wedding dress. It was in perfect condition, as if it had been placed there for her to find.

"He did say 'things of significance'" She narrowed her eyes reaching out to touch it to make sure it was real.

"Do you remember the wedding?" A faint voice called from behind her causing her to jump.

She turned around slowly, looking at the man leaning in the doorway.

He was wearing an all white suit, tall and muscular, shaggy brown hair that was slicked back, with blue eyes. He made no attempt to go near her, simply relaxed his gaze as their eyes met. He looked down smirking, straitening his stance and suit jacket. "I almost didn't believe it when they had told me you were back."

Jennifer turned back to the wedding, running her fingers along the lace flowers. Her head started to pound as images of the wedding started to surface.


	2. maybe Memories?

*Sorry, first two chapters kind of suck. Getting my writing groove back. Reviews are loved. Good, bad, the ugly!

* * *

><p>Jennifer stood at the opening of a ballroom, linked at the arm of a young man. He bared a boyish smile. There was a sort of innocence about him. A piano sounded quietly in the distance.<p>

His curly brown hair hugged his face as he looked down the isle before looking back at her.

"Are you ready Jennifer?" he asked kindly, sounding as nervous as she felt.

Sighing, she nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be Spencer." She pursed her lips before smiling shyly. 'Finally, a name to put to a face.'

As they did the traditional walk down the isle Jennifer glanced around the room noticing there were only a few people in attendance. One girl caught her eye. She was about her height, brown eyes, and black hair with a face that looked as if she could be her twin. Jennifer was tempted to call out her name, but she was afraid that she would start crying uncontrollably. Her mind started racing, it was her sister. Jennifer was sure of it.

She was quickly pulled back to reality as she felt arms wrapping around her waist.

"Her name is Bonnie." The white suited man stated. "She was your sister. You two use to be inseparable, before I stole you away." He whispered in her ear wiping away one of her tears. "What else do you remember, love?"

Jennifer closed her eyes, returning to her memory.

Spencer and her had reached the end of the isle. He kissed her on the cheek whispering a 'good luck' before glancing at the groom. He was the tall dark haired man who was in the bedroom with her. Wearing the same smirk upon his lips that he wore in the bedroom as he stared down at her

A tall blonde man stood before her with his back turned dressed as a priest, from what she could tell, a priest. The priest turned around, his face was slightly eating away above his eyes that bore dark circles. His face was pale and lips chapped.

"That's Lucifer" The groom said, as the man in the bedroom had joined in on the festivities taking place in her mind.

"As in the devil?" Jennifer whispered back. "What's he doing here?"

"Jennifer, that's my brother. In his old vessel, he looks much better now. He's my only family member who came."

Silence filled the room as the former Lucifer raised his hand starting the induction ceremony. An awkwardness filled her mind as she felt these memories weren't correct, as if someone or something was manipulating them. Her hand started to tremble as she looked into her grooms' eyes. They were blue, but not that of the eyes she saw when Gabriel had brought up Michael back in Lawrence. There was no pain in these eyes, no sorrow, just a hint of smugness. Before Jennifer realized it, time had stopped. Everyone was frozen in place besides her.

She looked over her shoulder as she heard footsteps running up the isle.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked in a bitter tone.

He walked up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders trying to catch his breath. "Jennifer that's…" He tightened his grip as his voice came to a stop.

She looked back at Gabriel, whose face was red with anger, before looking back at her groom who was now in motion.

"Gabriel…" He laughed. "How nice of you to join us. Please sit!" he snapped his fingers making Gabriel appear tied to a chair. "You weren't at the first wedding, what made you decide to come now?"

"My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." Gabriel glared back. "Oh wait, I remember, Michael didn't in…" His voice was lost again; he began struggling against hold he was under.

"You weren't invited because you tried to kill my bride." Raising his hand allowing Gabriel to speak once more.

"We both know that's a lie, I would never hurt our brother that way. Jennifer, that's not your husband."

Jennifer looked between the two angels, a battle taking place in her head about who to believe. Gabriel did warn her to be cautious about everyone she met, but he also told her that he was The Trickster.

'Jennifer please listen to me.' Gabriel looked her in the eyes sending her a thought. 'That man standing next to you, and the priest, they're the same person sweet thing.' With that he disappeared. She turned back to her groom who was now fuming, as the memory faded back in to the reality of the bedroom she stood in.

"Do you believe him?" Lucifer asked caressing her cheek, looking deep into her eyes with concern.

Jennifer looked down shivering at his touch. It was familiar, but there was a dishonesty about it. He stepped closer lifting her chin with his index finger.

"Jennifer, it's me, Michael." Lucifer sealed the statement with a light kiss.

She didn't fight the urge to kiss back, as she did memories of her first meeting with Michael, the dance and song they fell in love to, and their honeymoon flooded her mind and the man who was kissing her was in every one.

Lucifer pulled back smiling. "I have to go back. They're calling." He sighed running a hand through her hair. "I wish you could come, but it's business. Can you do me a favor, love?"

"Anything you ask." Jennifer narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You have to find Dean Winchester, and bring him to me in Detroit." He kissed her forehead and whispered instructions into her ear with a promise to help along the way when he could before leaving the room.

"Michael, wait!" Jennifer called as she followed him as closely as she could. When she stepped out the door he was gone. "People do come and go quickly around here." Frowning in disappointment.

It took her awhile, but Jennifer made it back to the house she had met Gabriel in. Grabbing her bag of supplies off the couch and into the bathroom to gather her colts and hunters knife, before starting her journey to Camp Chitaqua.


	3. The Word Around The Camp Fire Is

It had been a long day for two of the leaders of Camp Chitaqua. They had set out at dawn to gather supplies and look for fellow survivors. But now the sun was starting to set, giving the sky an almost blood red tint mixed midnight blue. Castiel and Dean stood atop of an old hotel watching the clouds as the wind sailed them across the horizon.

"It's sad. I use to do this to unwind from a stressful day, hell stressful week." Dean chuckled. "But now sunsets mean nothing to me anymore other than danger." He turned his gaze to the road below making sure no Croats were around to ambush them when they decided to leave.

"It's still beautiful." Castiel replied quietly.

Dean nodded slowly before nudging him in the arm. "We already loaded up the supplies. We don't need to be here any longer than necessary. Should head out before they send out a search party."

"I agree. Night is a time for the creatures now. I'm amazed they haven't found us at home base. We've been there for far to long Dean. We should move somewhere else."

"Rule one of survival, stay where you are. We have enough manpower to stay there a little longer. Once we clean out the state of it's firearms, food and gas, we leave."

They turned in unison, heading for the fire escape. Hands on their guns as they reached the road and practically run towards the truck parked across the street. Castiel had it started before they were completely in. He sped off down the road laughing, roughly rubbing his forehead.

"Dean, why don't you hand me some of that Xanax in the glove box?"

"You need to stop taking all this shit Cass, it's going to kill you one day."

"And you need to stop sleeping around." Castiel reached pass Dean to get in the glove box, pulling out the prescription bottle. He popped three in his mouth with and exaggerated motion.

"Me? I'm the one who needs to stop sleeping around? Says the man who's had how many orgies this week?"

"Four or five, but who's keeping count?" He gleamed, feeding more into Dean's frustration with his sarcasm.

"Right… Anyways." Dean slumped into his seat closing his eyes, trying to quiet his mind. "We have much bigger things to discuss."

"Jennifer or Lucifer?"

"Both."

"It's useless Dean." Castiel sighed.

"Why."

"She's dead. Lucifer killed her."

"But Chuck.."

"But Chuck what, Dean?" Castiel interrupted. "He's like me now. Normal for the most part."

"You still have a little of your mojo. So does he."

Castiel hung his head in defeat. After all, Dean was right. He still had some of his 'mojo'. If someone was injured and it wasn't serious he could help with the healing, but not like he was able to in the past.

"Going on a wild goose chase would be a death sentence for us all."

"So what are we suppose to do then? Sit around with our thumbs up our asses, watching what's left of everyone die? Because that's what's going to happen if we don't try, and sorry but no thanks. I've had enough of that!" Dean balled up his fist, raising his voice at the man who once was his guardian angel. "We have a better chance of getting to Michael through Jennifer."

"He doesn't care for you anymore. Not that he really has" Castiel chuckled at Deans frustration. "You were the last hope for Gods Creation. But now...that's gone and we have nothing. What makes you even believe that she's still alive?"

"I just have a feeling. And as far as I know I have a pretty damn good backing for that feeling. Same as my feeling that we can still save Sammy. We just need to find her and Michael." He glared at Cass, fighting the urge to jack him in the Jaw.

"Oh, you mean Chucks 'prophecies'. If, they're even real. I told you over and over again. THEY DON'T CARE. The angels are most likely feeding him lies to get this all to end. Even if we do find her Dean." Castiel spoke through gritted teeth, hands tight around the steering wheel. "Why would she want to help you?"

"As shocking as it might be, she still loved me when she was with Michael. She tried to help Sammy, tried to watch over him before she disappeared, and I know you don't care much for her. I have no idea what she did to you and I'm sorry for whatever she did to screw up your head and not trust her, but it's the truth. She was able to pull a Minion from my dad once, and those sons of bitches are powerful as all hell, if she can do that, there is a damn good chance she can do the same with Lucifer."

"Sorry to break it to you, Dean. But there's nothing that can be done about pulling Lucifer out of Sam. This isn't like when he was locked in The Cage, we're not force-feeding him his soul. He seizes to exist. Samuel Winchester is no longer living." He stood firm on his opinion. "Although I don't advise it, I know you will go against my word, naturally." He turned his gaze back towards the road. "But I think it's about time, how you would put it, 'Man Up', to this situation and do what needs to be done. And that's find Lucifer and end this." Castiel ended his rant and tried to focus on anything but Jennifer. The pain she put his brother through, the pain she put Dean through. Him...

She was the epitamy of why humans were not allowed to become angels. To much sin, free will. Disobedient and cocky.

There was a moment of silence in the cab of the old beat up pick up truck before Dean picked the conversation back up.

"Do you think that she knows that Michael is now, well, sort of Adam?"

"I'm unsure…" Cass grimaced as she was brought up again. 'When will I ever get the point across? When will you pull your head out of your ass and just... stop?' he thought to himself.

"That would be a little awkward, right?" Dean laughed lightly trying to break the tension. "I mean C'mon, first me, then… Him? Talk about keeping it in the family."

Castiel glanced over at him from the corner of his eye. "Keeping it in the family?" Raising an eyebrow "She was an angel, as is Michael. We're all brothers and sisters in heaven. I don't see the point you're making."

"When you say it that way, it's more disturbing."

"I guess you're right though. Technically speaking, it would have been you, Michael, and assuming that Adam survived back in the green room, and sorry but by the look of things." He squinted out the windshield, noting that a storm was coming. "Him, then..." He paused for a moment considering his next statement, bracing for a beating. "And only God knows what Lucifer had done with her before he..."

"Okay, I get it!" Dean snapped at him in his rough voice, and cringed at the thought of crossing bloodlines. "It's complicated, leave it at that."

"This is where I would usually 'beam' myself out of here." He laughed sarcastically. "But now I actually have to deal with your smart ass and the awkwardness that I inevitably cause."

In the distance they could make out the sign that stated Camp Chitaqua.

As usual as they headed towards the gates, the guards pointed their guns until the brights were flashed three times, letting the guards know it was only them.

"Chuck will be glad we found some gold." Dean sighed referencing to the hoard of toilet paper Cas and him happened to stumble upon.

"He'll be ecstatic." Cas chuckled, bringing the truck to a stop as the gates were opened allowing them entrance to home base.

As they drove towards the cabins, Chuck was waiting with clipboard in hand. Tapping on it nervously with his pen, waiting for the two hoping they had great news.

"Hey Chuck!" Dean called as they parked. "I got something for you." He reached in the bag of supplies pulling out a roll of toilet paper and throwing it to the frazzled Prophet.

"Oh thank God!" Chuck smiled widely as he caught the roll practically hugging it. "I don't care if it is only one roll! I'll worship this as long as it last!"

"That's Blasphemy." Castiel sighed rolling his eyes. "It's not the only roll. Just like the food it will be rationed."

"I don't care… I'm sick of leaves!" He ran a hand through his hair, holding up the toilet paper for the rest of the camp to see. "You guys are amazing!"

"Hey, uh, Chuck… Can we talk?" Dean asked quietly pulling him aside.

"Yeah sure, what about?"

"He wants to know if you have heard anything else about Jennifer." Cas butted in. "I keep telling him it's useless. But does he listen?"

Dean cleared his throat glaring at him. Cas held up his hands in the air before stepping back to the truck.

Chuck let out a sigh before heading back to his cabin with Dean in tote. "Only whispers. Nothing good. Nothing bad. Someone found her though."

"Who?" He replied quickly.

"Dean, I am starting to agree with Castiel on this one..."

"Who found her Chuck and don't you dare lie to me." Dean yelled before composing himself.

"Lu-Lucifer." He stammered nervously.

"And?"

"Well, I wasn't so sure about my other prophecies, but the Angels are alert on this one. He's sending her to come find you, and that's all I know. It's not much to go on, but I think we should either pack up and leave, or find her before she finds us." He paced the room in a half panic. "And that's not all, when all the Angels left, Cas and I were able to still sort of do what we do best isn't because Lucifer still walks, but because there is another one still here. Gabriel."

"Great, so what you're really saying," Dean smirked sitting down on the couch propping his feet on the table, folding his arms across his chest. "Both of them, if and only if, we're lucky, have some sort of agenda with her, and all we can do is hope for the best."

"Pretty much."

Dean let out a chuckle shaking his head. "That's just great. I don't know who to trust more with her."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be getting more into Jennifers character and her involvement with the Angels and Winchesters. Still a huge work in progress.<strong>


	4. In The Summer Of '95

**Getting into more of how Jennifer's family and the Winchesters know each other and such as I had promised.**

* * *

><p>The road had been long and hard on Jennifer, her sister and father. The drive from their home in Lawrence to Bobby's was always the longest for them it seemed. Especially now. The skies where gray and menacing. Like they were taunting the family as they took all the back highways her father could have thought of. Jennifer dozed off to sleep as the sound of rain drops hitting the windows of the car sung her to sleep. That's when the nightmares ensued.<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer watched as her mom was dragged away from her and her father. The hunt, they knew was going to be hard. Although she had learned how to take apart and clean guns since she was seven, packing slat rounds since she was eight and started hunting at the age of thirteen and had improved her gifts that she had from birth and that in hunting over the last two years, the sixteen year old had let her parents and her little sister, down. She could have saved her mother. All she had to do was exercise the demons as they entered the room they were hiding out in. Just a simple kiss and she could have pulled them all out of their meat suits one by one without break. The last thing she was expecting to see was Alistair. The one demon who was unaffected by her little gift. He flung her across the room without a single touch and had her pinned against the wall with his mind as he approached the closet that hid her mother. He flung the door open and grabbed her gun before she even had time to react. Grabbing her by the throat, dragging her out and to the point where Jennifer was "pinned" against the wall. The sound of her father creeping up from behind broke the scared silence that filled the room. He cocked his guns, aimed and sprayed a salt round into Alistair's back. Not having any effect on him. He just stood there and laughed. Alistair turned his attention to her father, delivering a blow to his head, making sure the man would be knocked out for a couple of hours. Turning his gaze back to Jennifer after a moment.<p>

"To bad hunter never seem to learn their lesson. I can't die!" He laughed out snidely. "But fortunately for me..." He gripped her mothers face tightly, giving his arms a fast twist, breaking her neck. Jennifer tried to scream, but nothing came out. Or that's how it sounded to her. Her heart beat throbbing loudly in her ears and the faint sound of Alistairs laugh. Although he was only a few inches away from her, he sounded a thousand miles away. He tried speaking to her, but his words couldn't be heard by the frighten girl. He caressed her check as he gripped her mothers hair, pulling her effortlessly out of the room. As he left Jennifer fell to the floor and started vomiting. She managed to pull herself together for a short amount of time. She crawled to her dads side and laid down next to his motionless body. The tears falling from her face wetting the ground beneath her.

* * *

><p>If it hadn't been for her father hitting a pot hole and almost wrecking the car, she would have had to relive the dream until they arrived at their destination. She jerked awake and looked over her shoulder into the backseat to find her little sister still sleeping soundly. She glared over to her father who wouldn't take his eyes off the road.<p>

"Are we almost there she groaned, stretching out, not taking her eyes off of him as he keep motionless, speechless. "Or ignore me." She muttered to herself, pulling out her disk-man and putting her head phones on. She pushed play on the device and the calming sound of Led Zeppelin filled her ears. She hummed 'Ramble On' quietly to herself. Mock playing the guitar rifts on the seem of her jeans. Music was usually the only thing that calmed her down when she was upset.

Her mind raced as she saw the road sign stating that their destination was only about 45 miles away. She was hoping that Dean and Sammy would be at Bobby's house. The only two friends, true friends, that her and Bonnie had. Unlike her father, Dean's would either leave him and Sammy in the closet town or with Bobby when he went on a hunt. The boys in their fathers eyes were still to young to go out with him. Dean being seventeen and Sammy only thirteen. Jennifer took comfort at the thought of Dean waiting there for her. Something about how he always kept cool even under stress had always impressed her. And he always had the right things to say and do to make her feel better when she was upset. Her best friend in the world, she smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Dean!" Jennifer cried out as the family car pulled into Bobby Singers grave yard of cars. He stood tall in the doorway to the house. His face glum as he watched the car pull up. It wasn't stopped before Jennifer had jumping out and was running towards him. He grabbed her up in his arms, holding her tightly as her tears ran down her face.<p>

"Shhh." He cooed in her ear as he stroked her hair. "Everything is going to be okay." He bit his lip not believing his own words. He knew how it felt to lose a mother to the likes of a demon. Fortunately she died on a hunt and not a demon collecting on a deal. His heart sunk as he watched her little sister, Bonnie, climb out of the backseat with her suit cases. Her brown hair messily pulled back, eyes stained with tears. He held out an open arm and welcomed her in.

Bobby's boots could be heard approaching from inside. "Boy, your dad is on the phone. Git inside and talk." He looked somberly down at the girls and tried to force a smile for them. He bent over picking up the suit cases they had brought and sat them inside the door. "Sammy is inside Bonnie. I think he's in the den watchin' a movie if you would like to join him."

Jennifer reached out to run her hand through her sisters hair as she headed in, only to be shrugged away with a quite 'Don't touch me' from her sister. She folded her arms before feeling one of Bobby's reaching around her, pulling her into his. "She blames me, Bobby." she sobbed into his shoulder. "I couldn't stop them. There was to many."

"There is no need to defend what happened to me." Bobby sighed out. He hated seeing these girls in pain. Much like the boys, he had been around their whole life. Thought of them as his own blood. He pulled back a little to wipe away her tears. As he looked her face over, he could still see the cuts and bruises from the hunt that had ended his friends life. "Oughta git you cleaned up. Don't want any see scars on that pretty little face of yours." She was just a child, maybe about six months younger than Dean. "You know where the bathroom is." Bobby looked out to the car as he gently pushed her to the door. Paul, the girls father, was leaning against it. The man looked like he had been to hell and back. His hair was a mess, his body bruised and broken. His feet were heavy on the stairs, causing dirt to fly up from under them. "You lucky son of a bitch." Bobby spoke quietly as if not to startle the man who looked like he was in a trance."

"Luck?" Paul scoffed in a cold British accent, starring off into through the doorway. "You have no idea what we've been through this last week." He turned to face the old man. He didn't have to say much to get his feelings across. Just like John, Bobby could read him like a book. Paul cleared his throat and reached in his pocket for his car keys. "They'll be here for 'bout a week. Maybe two." He turned on his heal and headed for the drivers side of the car.

"Aren't you even going to say goodbye to Bon and Jenn?" Bobby asked in confused guilt and anger. He followed Paul closely, almost running into him when he stopped and spun around. The 6'3" Marine bared down on him.

"We said our goodbyes in the car. They understand what I have to do." He opened the car door and slipped into the drivers seat.

"Paul, please don't go and do something stupid. You should stay. Get some rest or something." Bobby grabbed hold of the car door before he could shut it. "I don't want you turning into John about this. It's done. Grace is gone and I am sorry about that. You guys are like family, Paul. Your girls need you right now. Now stop being an Idgit and get your ass inside."

"That reminds me..." He slammed the door and rolled down the window while starting the car back up. "Keep Dean away from Jenn, all right? The boys trouble, she's already to much like with." With that, he sped down the dirt road leading back to the highway. Bobby watched in shock. How could he do this to the only people he had left? Leave them behind the way he was. He heard a noise coming from the porch that caught him off guard. Jennifer has been standing there the whole time. His heart breaking as she held up her middle finger in the air in hopes that her father would see. "Manors young lady!" He snapped as he rushed back inside. "Your father, show some respect." The words came out toxic and almost stung her ears.

* * *

><p>The salvage yard was cold and dark as Jennifer walked through the alleyways made by the towers of cars. 'Metal Jungle' she laughed to herself quietly. Someone who didn't know their way around Bobby's could get lost so easily walking around without a chaperone. But not her. She knew this place like the back of her hand. She knew everything there was to know about this place. All the traps, where Bobby had hidden weapons just in case something decided to show up while we were outside playing.<p>

She looked up into the starless night sky. Her tears welling back up in her eyes. Everything was slipping away from her grasp. Jennifer looked up to her mother more than anyone in the world. She was an amazing hunter, taught her everything she knew, tried to explain Jennifer's gift away to the best of her remembered the talks they would have late into the nights about it.

"God has work for you..." Grace would smile as she tucked her into bed. "What you can do is extraordinary. Like a sixth sense. You are a very special girl."

"But mom..." Jennifer's voice was soft and scared. "Everyone say's I'm a freak."

"Do those people matter?" She would retort.

"They don't believe I can see demons or smell demons. They say I'm lying. They say I can't exercise them with a kiss, or a simple thought."

"And they haven't seen you in action. They have no idea what you are capable of, darling." Grace always had this glow to her. So comforting and mother like. From an outside view you would have died of shock to find out what she did for a living. There was no way a woman so beautiful could be a hunter. Her dark brown curls, deep amber eyes, her soft pink lips would have had you thinking she was some sort of school teacher, and not a strong woman who could take down five demons at once and still make it home in time to have dinner ready and tuck in her kids.

"Mom..." Jennifer looked up from her pillows. "What kind of demons have wings?"

Grace laughed quietly and sweetly. "They're not demons honey. They're angels. Protectors of this world and warriors of God. Just like you. Just like all of us who have this life. Now, get some sleep. You're going to need it."

Jennifer's mind stepped back into reality as the sound of quiet foot steps were approaching quickly. She took survey of where she was and pinpointed every gun and salt round near her in the maze of the ruins. Her heart began to race as she grabbed a shot gun and loaded it, hiding behind a tower of cars. She held the gun and peeked out. The only thing she saw was Dean looking into every car he passed looking for her.

"Ooooh. This is going to be so fun." Jennifer found a decently sized rock on the. She bent over picking it up and launching it over the cars back into the direction from which Dean had came from. He looked up and started jogging towards the noise and the hunt was on! Jennifer held the gun up as if she was on a normal hunt. Pointing it in every direction possibly as she slowly looked for Dean. She came across the opening and could see Bobby's house from where she stood, but no sign of Dean. She sighed and lowered her gun. She closed her eyes and tried to sense him, where he was. Her mind ran through every spot he could be hiding, ready to pounce out and scare her like he usually did. She looked to her left and headed off, bringing the shot gun back to her shoulder, ready to shoot at whatever wanted to jump out of the shadows. She had almost given up hope on finding him and just heading back to the house, that was before she picked up and the scent of his overbearing Old Spice. She smirked to herself, and hid behind a car, waiting for him to turn the corner. He must have seen her because his footsteps crescendo from a slight jog to a full on run.

As he was just about to pass the car she had used as cover, she grabbed his ankle, pulling his leg back causing him to fall to the ground with a hard thud. As the dirt cleared from his fall, he could see Jennifer standing over him with the shot gun pointed at his chest. The moon light shining of of her dark brown hair, he could make out her light green eyes and the smirk she bore on her lips. "Well played, Sugar." His voice was winded and deep. 'The Winchesters Rasp' her mom had coined it. "You got dirt in my pants though." He laughed sitting up, running his hands through his hair quickly, little things of dirty popping up out of the dirty blonde mess. "Ugh..." He groaned. "You messed up my hair. No one messes up the hair!" He flew forward from where he sat, grabbing the barrel of the gun with one hand and dropping an elbow on her bracing arm, causing her to lose the gun and get it in his possession. He brought the gun up to his chest in the same fashion she had it, pointed directly at her. "Ooooh! What now!"

She bowed, her hair falling over her shoulders and blocking out her face. "You are a worthy adversary, good sir!"

He propped the gun's barrel up on his shoulder and held out his hand. She took a deep breath and took his in hers. They walked back to where she got the gun, returning it to it's rightful resting place before heading back in the direction of the house.

"So..." Dean began to speak up after a few moments. "When this is all over, what are you going to do?"

"As far as I am concerned, this is over. I'm done, Dean. That was my final hunt. Early retirement you could call it." She was jerked back by her arm. Dean had stopped in his tracks without warning. She flashed him a 'What the hell' glare from the darkness.

"Why do people think that there is a way out of this life. Once a hunter always a hunter." His voice was filled with frustration. "This isn't something you can just turn on and off. Wake up one morning and decide that you're done. It doesn't work that way Jenn. I know that and you know that."

"What am I suppose to do then Dean? Live my life in a constant fear that one of the higher ups is going to come and sick his hell hounds on me for all their children I've killed? Live on the run, sleeping in skeevey hotel rooms and eating greasy food every night. Hustling poker and pool for money?" It was her turn to be cold and frustrated. She wanted to punch him in the face. Too much like his father. "I would like to have a family some day. To have some sort of comfort in knowing that I am no longer hunted for what I can do, because, I'm no longer out hunting THEM down. To be able to keep Bonnie safe. Give her the normal life that a thirteen year old girl should have..." She let his hand fall to his side as he took it back. She could see his heart breaking with every word.

"That's what my mom and dad always wanted for us, and look how that turned out for them." He balled up his fist before shoving it in his coat pocket. "My mom died to. For what? No one knows besides my father. But her I am, still saving the world one demon, shape-shifter, vampire at a time. I'm not going to give up. Even if it means going to hell one day. This is in our blood. Every hunter comes from a long line of hunters. It's in our blood. There is no running from it. It will find you and if you're rusty, not on your game, you and the ones closet to you die, til there's nothing left. Think about it. Is that the life you really want? Boring, white picket fence of an existence, feeling like you're safe until they see their chance?" He pushed past her and headed into the light that was coming from Bobby's porch.

"Dean..." Calling out from behind him only to get ignored once again. There was no way of changing how he felt about hunting. He had a vendetta on every monster that walked this earth. And she didn't blame him. His time with his mom was cut way to short for any child to live with. She had at least gotten her sixteen years with her mom. She wasn't a coward, wasn't afraid of all the monsters that lived to destroy humans. She could easily kill them. She knew what to do. She just didn't want to deal with all the bullshit that came with the job. Only if he could understand it.


	5. City Of Angels

From the beginning Jennifer and Michael had a rough relationship. All of his brothers and sisters couldn't stand seeing him with a human. Uriel often refereed to her as a "Mud Monkey" or "Hairless Ape". She could understand why. After everything humans had done to this world. The wars, the hate. All the sin. She couldn't even stand the human race.

Aside from all that, she was causing Michael to fall. Besides rebelling against the Host of Heaven, lying down with humans was the worst crimes against heaven since the nephilim incident a couple thousand years ago in the city of Canaan. Jennifer had the ultimate decision to either let Michael go, or become one of them.

She felted cursed with the gift of pointing out angels and demons. If it wasn't for that, she would have never met Michael nor would she have fallen for him.

* * *

><p>Jennifer walked along the boardwalk of Coney Island. The night had been particularly stormy. The smell of wet wood and rain rose from under her feet. Oh how she loved rain storms, especially taking walks in them. She believed that walking in rain was a metaphor for having all your life sins cleansed away. A flash of lightening lit up the boardwalk like a spot light, that's when she saw him. A tall, slender man standing at the end of the line. His black wings sprawling out against the night sky. Even as the lightening faded out, she could still see them. Normally, she would carry on her business and not bother one of heavens own. She never had before, why not start now? The angel just stood there looking over the ocean. He was motionless, yet alert. She took a few steps in the opposite direction, before stopping in her tracks. She looked back at him and sighed. There was just something about this particular angel that made her just want to talk to him. The idea was crazy and she knew it. Grace had always told her that even though angels were protectors of this world, they were also soldiers. Always on duty, always alert and usually attack first and ask questions later. But there was something different about him. Something magnetic drawing her to his side. She weaved her fingers together and rested her arms atop the the wooden fence and joined him in his gazing. He looked at her from out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't sure, but would have guessed he had a small smile on his face.<p>

"It's beautiful isn't it?" His calm voice breaking the silence. So soothing she thought to herself. "All of this. The whole of creation. God did a fantastic job on this planet. Got every detail right. All of it, just one big masterpiece!" He turned to face her. He had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes that she had ever seen.

"Yes. God knew exactly what he was doing when he created this place. I am often amazed with it myself." She smiled shyly back.

"But now, things are starting to get complicated. Things are starting to happen. Some prisoners have been released and the war is beginning." His eyes filled with a stern sadness. He turned his gaze back to the ocean.

"In the garden of good and evil. All good men must fight. And judgement comes to those who await the end. Those of the righteous and those who choose evil." Jennifer's voice had an unknown edge to it. The angel standing next to her let out a light laugh. "Come and you shall see..."

"And the world is witnessing it now. It's all being ripped away from them. Everything they know..." His hand gesturing in a pulling motion.

"And you..." she swallowed nervously, unsure of what to really say. The wrong thing and she is smitten right where she stands. "A warrior of this prized battle between Michael and Lucifer." She was his full attention now. He looked over her quizzically. He was dumb founded at the fact that she knew what he was. Human senses were to dull to perceive they're wings, or sense their grace. She extended her hand to him. "I'm Jennifer, and you are?"

He took his hand in hers and shook it gently. "Michael." He stated it simply and clear looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I ju- just knew what you were. Not who you were. I shouldn't have said what I did..."

"It's alright." Michael smiled warmly. There was something about this woman who stood before him. The color of her long dark hair, green eyes that shined like emeralds. The soft of her skin and her knowledge of their conversation. "It is quite refreshing to know that some humans notice what is going on around them. Most are ignorant. Deny it it, write it off for something else."

"Well, word around is that someone sprung Lucifer from his cage. Ever since then I haven't seen so many angels roaming around." She blushed and looked away from him. "I normally don't do this. I don't just stop you guys on the street and talk Apocalypse."

"Why not? It can always be interesting."

"I am a sinner, Michael. Death by smiting is not my preferred way to go out of this world." Jennifer had started kicking herself in the ass mentally at this point. Why on earth would anyone admit to being a sinner to an angel. Especially the archangel, Michael. Maybe it was true what her father always said when they were out on hunts. Perhaps she really did have an urge to meet death sooner than planned.

"Have you repented?" He tilted his head to the side. His eyes filling with curiosity as he watched her expression.

"Every night. Last thing I do. Right before I jump in bed. Down on my knees, fingers weaved, head bowed, eyes closed, the whole nine." Jennifer wondered if she had offended him. She wasn't poking fun, strangely she was telling the truth. No idea why she felt the need to do that. just felt right.

He laughed as he looked at her expression and she shied away. he knew he was going to see her again. Michael knew a girl like her was to special to just let go.


	6. Cut Loose The Family Ties

**Okay... whomever you choose Michael to look like when reading is your own biz and I dig it, but just so everyone knows who I was kind of thinking of when writing this and because of the rp group I belonged to it was originally Michael (Paul Bettany) from legion crossed with the Supernatural characters.**

* * *

><p>Jennifer sat on the lid of the toilet. Michael slumped down at her feet, leaning over his knees that were brought up to his chest. She fumbled with the needle and stiches between his shoulder blades in panic. He could tell how much her hands were shaking when he could have sworn that the needle dug into the shoulder blade of his vessel and he winced out in pain.<p>

"I thought you knew what you were doing." Michael asked through gritted teeth.

She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, accidentally getting some of his blood in it's place. "I'm sorry. I've done this a thousand times, but, never on an angel." She tried to force a smile as she finished the last couple of stiches. Leaning forward and placing a kiss atop his head, she ran a warm wet rag over his back, trying to clean it as gentle as possible. "You're all done, angel boy."

"You never told me..." He checked his back in the mirror before turning back to her "How you could see my wings. Humans..."

"Perceptions and sense's are to dull to precieve them. I'm not like most humans, Michael." Jennifer shied away from the subject just as much as she always had. With her past as a hunter and a family friend of the Winchesters, she never really felt it necessary or safe to tell him the truth about her past, her job, were she goes off to in the middle of the night at random times. Knowing her luck he already knew.

He smiled his boyishly adorable smile and wiped the blood away from her face as he brushed some hair out of her face. "We need to go. With the wings gone, it should take the others a little longer to find us... but... There have been so few cases, and I was always the angel they sent to take care of the situation. It only took me a matter of hours to find the fallen. With me gone it could be days, months or even years. We have to stay on the go."

She nodded and started to clean up the bathroom before he grabbed her arm dragging her along shaking his head.

"Michael! It looks like someone was murdered in there we can't just leave it." Jennifer grabbed a hold of the threshhold of the door and fought against his hold.

"Look around Jenni, I didn't even pay for this room and nothing can be traced to us."

* * *

><p>Jennifer screamed out for Michael in head mind as Uriel pinned her against the alley way wall. His big hand bearing down on her throat as he looked her in the eyes with his familiar "King Pin" smirk. Out of all the angles he scared her the most. All the times that she had heard Gabriel boast about his brothers accoplishments as Heaven's cleaner. Her skin crawled when his face got closer to hers. He nuzzeled his cheek against her and breathed in the scent of her hair.<p>

"You can save both yours and Michaels lives right now." He sneered in her ear and then licked slowly up from her neck to her ear lobe. "All you have to do is say yes. One night with me and I will tell our father that the only sin Michael has committed is defiling his grace by cutting of his wings and he plans on returning while giving you two the head start that you never got."

It was never an option. Out of all the things that Jennifer was, she was never a cheater. She had seen so much pain in the world and had herself suffer through the pain of someone straying. Even IF Uriel would hold up his deal, she still wouldn't do it. "Go to Hell, Uriel!" she spat out while digging her knee into his groin. He slapped her across the face, cracking a few teeth in the process and threw her to the ground. He stood over her body, looking down both directions of the alley.

"You are pathetic. When Michael finds out the descion that you have made..." He shook his head and kicked her in the stomach. He twirled his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back. "Tell him. 12 hours. He comes to me, or I go to the two of you." With that he vanished.

Jennifer struggled to pick her self off the ground. Her arms colapsing under her. She curled up into the fetal position and cried. In her mind, she wasn't sure if it was the time frame he had provided her or the pain. She lied there for what seemed like hours. Even as the rain started. Between the crashes of lightening and rolls of thunder, she could hear quiet footsteps approaching. She closed her eyes tightly and kept still until arms wrapped around her. Jennifer paniced and fought against the strange mans hold. His grip reminded her of Michaels. Uriels image was the first that popped into her mind as she screamed and punched against his chest until he placed her back on her feet. He cupped her face in his hands and brought her eyes to his. His thumbs wiping away the dried blood from the corner of her mouth.

He tilted his head to the side as he examined her bruised and swollen face. Jennifer tried to jerk away as her stomach churned, but he kept his gentle grip and made her look at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I, uh..." He looked down for a moment and then back at her. "I am a friend of a friend. I know your troubles. I share them to an extent." His big blue eyes offered her some comfort. She took a moment to really look at him. His hair was dark, his height about three inches higher than hers. His lips looked slightly cracked. What really caught her attention in all the panic was the suit and overcoat. She took his wrist in her hands and lowered them from her face as she stepped back. She looked at her watch and it had been five mintues since Uriel had left.

"I..." she pointed behind her and choked out the next few words "I need to find someone." She turned and ran. Leaving the stranger at a loss as he stood watching her as she ran off quickly.

* * *

><p>Jennifer stepped inside her and Michaels home. She leaned back on the door as it slammed shut behind and fell to the floor in slient tears. She could feel Michael already at her side before he even helped her to her feet.<p>

"Jenni?" He picked small rocks and garbage out of her hair. It looked like someone had left her on the side of the road, it made him sick, but as always he hid his feeling. "Are you okay?" He kicked himself in the ass already knowing the answer to his question. He was caught off guard as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself on to her tippy toes and kissed him roughly. He didn't argue. His hands moved from her hair to her lower back as he returned the kiss. His finger tips tracing the seam of her shirt as he pulled her closer to him. He could taste the blood on her tongue but didn't let himself stop. Her hands found there way to the top of his jeans and the button. Slowly she unbuttoned his jeans as they made their way to the couch. He sat, pulling her on top of him and grinding his hips against his. Her heart skipped a beat as her shirt was pulled over head head. As she watched him work open her pants and kiss down her chest with his soft lips, her mind wandered with the calm.

Jennifer never liked the thought of Michael falling or rebeling. Since his time with her he had done both. She remembered how nervous he was the first time she allowed him to touch her, to be with her physically. How his hands trembled and his lips shaked as he undressed her slowly. The way she kissed his forehead and told him that if his father ever found out to blame it all on her. Of course, with his nobleness he would not. He promised that he would always protect her, watch over her, no matter what came between them or stood in their way.

She slipped back into her sweet reality as Michael started to slip his hand into herjeans and stroked over her panties. A wave of electricity washed over her body, a moment fo calm serenity until she looked at the clock and realized what time it was. The electricity was over powered by the fear and panic that Uriel had given her.

"I can't do this. Not right now." She jumped off his lap, leaving him with a confused expression. "I mean." the words came out quickly as she pulled on her cloths "With us being hunted down and all. It's not the time."

Michael stood, towering her as he tried to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Jenni, please to me, love, what's going on?"

She shrugged out of his hold and looked him the eyes as the tears fell down her face. "Uriel. You only have a couple hours left."

"What are you talking about?"

"Today, while I was out. I ran into Uriel. He made me a deal. One night with him and both of us could live and I just..." She took a deep breath and hugged him tightly "I couldn't do it and I am so, so sorry. Just the thought. I couldn't bear it."

He ran his hand through her hair and held on to her. He had never felt as much fear as he had at that moment. All the wars that he had faced, and rebelling angels at the latter. None of that compared to what he was hiding inside. He pulled away and kissed her softly. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and offered her a warm smile. "I am glad you said no. I wouldn't have my freedom any other way." He looked at his shirt and pulled it over his head. His knees felt weak, like they were going to give out at any moment. He fought back his tears as he headed for the door, whispering a faint 'I love you'. With that he headed out in search of his brother. Hoping for the best, although he knew how his story would end.


	7. And One Dream Catcher Please

**Alrighty. Just as I promised! More Dean! Sorry a few chapters out and I am finally getting around to it. I deeply apologize!**

* * *

><p>It had been months since the ambush on Michael had taken place. Months since the angel Jennifer knew and loved had became a man in every sence of the word. They moved from New York down to Virginia. Building a life together as human as possible. It had it's up and downs such as Michael nightmares of the impending doom to come in the future months and what happened the with Uriel.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to do this Uriel." Michaels eyes never left the ground as he kneeled broken and hanging by a thread at his brothers feet. "You know there has to be another way."<p>

"That's where you're wrong, Michael!" Uriel lowered himself to Michaels level and cupped his face in his rough hand. "You were suppose to be an example! The one that could never do anything wrong. Our fearless, imcompermal leader. And here you are. On earth, not only socializing with these mud monkey's but lying down..." He gritted his teeth and bashed Michaels face into the ground in frustration, almost sending out a mini low grade earthquake in the field where they met. Uriel stood and brushed his hands of Michaels sweat and blood. "I am just glad Lucifer and Gabriel are not around to witness the down fall of God's favorite son." He circled Michaels body, chuckling quietly as he tried to sit himself up. "Humans... you are just pathetic. And weak. You should have kept your wings dear brother. Without them you have made this far to easy!" Uriel bore down his foot upon Michaels neck and applied what felt like the weight of the world upon it until he could hear every bone turn to dust beneathe him. He took a place next to his fallen brothers body and looked at him with a frightening smirk. "The seals are being broken one by one. I never wanted to see you fight our brother, Michael. I wanted him to take your throne. And that loose bitch of yours has made that all fall into place. Helped get you out of the way. Even if it was me who did the dirty work and she was clueless. She will be rewarded."

* * *

><p>Michael jerked awake in bed. Sending waves of alarm through Jennifer in an instant. Rolling over she could make out his silloette against the moon light that flooded their bedroom. She ached to reach out and touch him. To console him but knew that he would just shut down. He had never really told her the details of that day, but she knew when he died. She could feel it in her bones. The world seemed empty in a nano second. Her tears fell freely as she lied in bed, crippled by emtional pain the instant it happened. Her whole world as she knew it was over. No one was on their side. So no one would bring him back. No reaper not even Death himself would touch Michaels corpse or soul. As far as they were concerned he was being punished by his father, and their hands were tied until God see fit. But she knew they were lying. Someone out there had to know what to do. One of his brothers. Somewhere. She knew how to summon them, Michael had made sure just incase. But her new found fears of the warriors of god kept her from doing so. She never had the chance to take a liking to any of the others. At any given chance all whom she had met had tried to off her. Uriel was the worst. Or was it the fear of not having Michael to protect her any longer. The following weeks were a never ending nightmare.<p>

"I saw it again." Michael finally spoke up after catching his breath. "My death. I could even feel it. As if it had happened yesterday. The memory is still as fresh in my mind." He wiped the sweat from his brow and slowly moved from the bed to the bathroom. He poured himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter as he continued to speak. Just starring off into space. "But there was more to it this time. My past is finally catching up to my furture. One day I am going to have to return and I am going to fight. Lillith is breaking the seals. She is so close to breaking my brother free. And when that time comes..." He chugged the glass, sat it down and looked Jennifer in the eyes. "I will have a new body. A man... No a hunter, his name is Dean." He shook his head in distaste and Jennifers stomach felt as if she had just got it ripped out by Uriel. 'Dean?' she thought to herself as he continued to ramble on about his nightmare. 'There's no waaay that it is my Dean.' She laughed in a quiet nervousness. 'God would never choose Dean frickin Winchester as a vessel of the lord. It's like a blasphemous cruel joke.' "I am in no hurry to leave this body. It is mine." He forced a smile, Jennifer could tell, even in the dark. "It is your body. One I know that you are quite fond of." Jennifer smiled from ear to ear. Fake. Noticable. Once again the silent tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't shake it anymore or no longer lie to herself. It had been awhile since they had shared their dreams. Truly let each other know what one another were truly thinking and feeling. The pit in her stomach wasn't just from the mere mention of Deans name, it was that she knew no matter how much she told herself it wasn't the green eyed boy from her childhood or the lover through out school... but it was the fact that Dean had always said that in the end that he would always find away to be with her.

"Jenni?" Before she knew it, Michael had found his way to her side of the bed. One hand around her back pulling her on to his lap, the other wiping her tears. "My love, please tell me was it is that pains you?" She sat frozen. Afraid to speak. He didn't know since his time being human he had gotten lazy with hiding the fact that he was trying to find out about her. Pulling out her old diaries and hiding them somewhere else, old picture boxes from when she was a child. She had only hoped that he hadn't found the tathered and worn out love letters from "her past mystery man" as Michael called him. She was just thankful that from her time of hunting she never wrote down any names. She tried to look him in the eyes but failed.

"I have seen your future too, Michael. I know what it holds and I am so, so sorry." Her voice cracked and the tears came harder. "But my brain likes to put a morbid twist on things. I've seen you with Lucifer. I've seen what and who you become. I've seen Deans face every time I close my eyes at night since your father brought you back to me."

Michael let out a small sigh and hung his head. "You don't approve of the man do?"

She pushed herself off his lap and headed over to the window looking over her home town of Quantico. She hugged herself tightly and bit her lip, trying to keep the words 'I loved him once and do not believe I could ever love you the same if you were to become him' from escaping them. "No. I do not. In all honesty I hate him. Or..." She turned to face him. Shame washing over her body. "I try to hate him. I knew him. Been a thorn in my side for a very long time. This has been the longest he has stayed away. I wanted so badly for my nightmares to be just that. Nightmares, but now I know that they will soon be reality. My dream... you were him and we were feasting with Lucifer. Hell on earth breaking out around us. But I could not stop looking at Dea... you and it broke my heart."

"The dream. It was not about me, was it?" The look on his face dropped her to her knees. She had never seen such pain in his eyes. It was killing her. "None of this has ever been about me has it? I have read your old books. Seen the pictures. I know none of them are recent but now I know." His voice was quiet, soft. Almost forgiving. She hated her past and never wanted to face it again. The thunder from the distant sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at his face. Pleading with him in silence. "I always, or thought I always wanted to know about your past and now I know why you always said that it was for the best that I didn't."

"I wanted to tell you! I really did you have..." Jennifer was cut short by Michael shaking his head. She tried to console him but he pulled away. He was digusted and exhausted. She knew he had no time for this and that if she didn't give him his space that he would lash out and it would be another endless fight. She walked over to her night stand and pulled out a pair of worn out jeans and threw them on as quickly as possible, grabbed the keys from the hook and headed down the stairs. Once she was in her car she grabbed her cell and dialed up an old friend. '_Hey Spencer. Yeah, it's me Jenn. Listen, I know it's late... Michael and I... Yeah, same old same old. I think I need a drink. Could you meet me at Kamikazes? 30 minutes? I'll meet you there. Thanks boy genius.'_

* * *

><p>Jennifer pulled into the parking lot of the old ran down bar. She could hear the sound of music pouring from the building. At the door she could see a small group of older gentle men having a smoke and sharing a few drinks. She hated doing this to Spencer and it racked her nerves even more as she headed closer to the door. She dug through her purse and realized she had left her pack at home. "Shit..."<p>

"Looking for one of these pretty lady?" The oldest man asked as she looked back up. "You look like ya could use one!"

She smiled at him graciously and nodded. "Thank you old timer. I appreciated it." She chimmed leaning towards the flame from his zippo. She inhaled the smoke and smiled to herself as she felt the warm seap into her lungs. She looked off into the distances towards the south parking lot and froze. This had caught the attention of the surrounding men.

One let out a whilste as he saw what had caught her eye. "67' Chevy Impala SS. Mint too!" He walked over to the car and ran his hand along the trunk. "Looks like the men of Kansas have good taste!"


	8. Last Call At Happy Hour

_"Pour me another Mr. Bar Tender!" Dean practically sang over the noise that filled the room as he shouted across the bar to the waitress. His brother just stared at him blankly. Shaking his head and sighing. Dean rolled his eyes and slapped his brothers shoulder. "Oh c'mon Sammy. Lighten up. It's just a few beers."_

_"A few beers, Dean? Try more like 12! For what? So you can get drunk and drive up to..." Sam held up his index finger as his other hand found it's way into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper. "675 N Heaven Heights Rd, in Quantico, by any chance?" Sam raised and eyebrow and practiaclly threw the paper at his stunned brother with a smirk. Dean let the paper fall to his lap. Not letting his eyes leave Sams._

_'"And where did you find this?" Dean spoke as he cleared his voice._

_"I didn't find this anywhere. Bobby gave it to me. Said you were giving him "Stalkerish" vibes. Said to keep an eye on ya."_

_"Me? Keep an eye on me?" Dean let out a sarcastic laugh. "You? The demon leech... needs to keep an eye out on me? That's a laugh." Dean slumped down in his chair as the waitress headed back over with his beer. "We're here on a case. Not so I can track down the piece of tail that got away."_

_"She's more than that. We grew up with her Dean. She isn't just the" He stopped and made a point to air quote him "Piece of tali that got away. She's the ONE who got away. And some day, I'm sorry but you have to let her go man." Sam scrunched up his face and cocked his head back. "Although seeing you run around like a lost puppy dog trying to find her is entertaining from my end of the spectrum... but pathetic on yours."_

_"I'm not trying to get her back. I have questions. Like 'Hey, there's a skin walker loose on the town...Did ya know? Oh wait of course you did! You're a hunter!'"_

_"She's retired!" Sam argued._

_"I don't care. If there's a skin walker in your own back yard you do something about it!" Dean snapped back before chugging his beer._

_"Maybe you're right." Sam rubbed vigiorusly at his eyes and check his watch. "It's getting late. I need to start at least some research on the victims before getting any sleep so we have something to work with in the morning. Alright?"_

_Dean nodded and watched his brother pay the waitress before heading out._

_"I'm sorry but I couldn't help to noticed his choice of words..." A young man sounded from the table next to him. "Victims. Are you two Sam Krieger and Dean Morrison? The F.B.I agents being sent in from New York?" _

_Dean looked to his left and saw one of the nerdist men he had ever seen his life. "Yes, we are. You must be...?" He reached out and shook the young mans hand._

_"Dr. Spencer Ried. I am the one you're meeting with tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Jennifer headed inside, knowing that she should just run back to her car and speed home. Back into the arms of her loving husband. But like always, she headed up the stairs and towards the main bar. The sound of laughter filling her ears and calming her a bit. When she got to the top she looked around aimlessly, not spotting Dean or Spencer anywhere. She was about to leave when she heard "<em>There she is!" <em>Unmistakenly Spencers voice and she found him, well, found his sweater vest, glass of wine, and his face. Framed by his shaggy brown hair and his glasses. He waved her over with a smile and wrapped her arms around him with a sigh of relief. That was until she saw who he was talking to.

"Hello sweet cheeks. Very long time and no see. You miss me?" Dean lifted his his beer from the bar and to his lips with a smile. "Spencer was just telling me about your wedding. I guess congratualtions are in order."

Jennifer stood there. Speechless. She wanted to reach out on poke his face to make sure he was real. But she knew, her luck. There he was. Blood flesh and bone. "I thought..." she swallowed and shook her head. "We thought you were gone. When did you get back?"

"A year or so ago." Dean placed his drink back down on the bar and hailed over the bar tender and ordered her a beer as well. "Been working non stop since. You would not believe who I have met along the way." He smirked and handed her the beer.

With a raised eyebrow she felt like egging him on but decided not too. "I'll take your word on it." She took a long drink from her beer and turned to face Spencer.

"You never told me you knew another F.B.I agent Jennifer." Spencer smiled shyly and sipped his wine quietly.

She shrugged off the remark with a 'It didn't seem relevant and you never asked' reply. The three shared a few drinks and laughs before Spencer heard Last Call being anounced. He asked if she would be okay and she nodded. With a kiss on her cheek and one last hand shake with who he thought was a fellow agent he headed home for the night. She sat in silence for a moment before offering Dean a soft smile. "I think I should be going. My husband is probabky wondering where I am." She sat her money down on the bar and grabbed her coat.

"I'll walk ya out." Dean said with a drunken grin. She couldn't say no. She thought she had even blushed for a moment. He grabbed his coat off the back of his stool and threw it on as they headed for the door. Once they had gotten to her car he pulled her into his arms, bringing her face to his. "How about a good night kiss for memories sake?" He smiled and the alcohol oozed off him.

"Husband... waiting at home." She never even tried to fight him off.

"I never caught his name."

"Michael. His name is Michael." She wiggled slightly against his hold. Tried to break free from his embraced.

"I want to meet him."

"NO!" She shouted without thinking. She brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him off of her. "You stay away from him. You never go near him Dean and you never speak his name." She shook her head as he pulled out the piece of paper with her address on it. "You wouldn't..."

"I kind of want to know what he has that got you to say yes that I didn't." Dean smirked sadly and placed it back into his pocket. I'll make sure you're not there. Sort of a man to man."

"Dean I swear to god. If you so much as even think about it.."

"You'll what? Pack up and move again. Try to cover your tracks next time babe. Ash can find anyone!" Dean turned and headed towards his hotel. Jennifer pounded her fist on the the top of her car as hard as she could. If things weren't already all eggshells around Michael, this would certainly do the job. She jumped in her car and took a few breaths before heading home. Tension boiling in her blood.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the cheap curtains of the dingey hotel room. Dean shut his eyes tightly to keep the light from coming in. He groaned out at the feeling of the hangover starting to take hold on him. Rolling over on to his back and stretching out as much as he could before his stomach turned upside down. "Holy crap on a cracker!" He sat up and reached for the garbage can from the side of his bed and dry heaved a few times. He could hear Sam laughing in the back ground.<p>

"You know..." Sam looked in the bathroom mirror and adjusted the tie to his suit. "Someone once told me that there was this great cure all for hangovers." He poked his head out of the bathroom and smiled at Dean.

"I am warning you now Sammy. This is not the... Dear god!" He burried his face into the garbage can once more and sat there for a moment. "Today is not my day Sam. I think i am going to have to sit this one out. Tell Spencer. I am sure he'll understand." Dean flopped back on the bed and moved the pillow over his face.

Sam raised an eyebrow and gave his brother a curious look, although he couldn't see it he knew he would feel it. "Spencer?"

"Yeah. Dr. Ried. Nerd. You can't miss him."

* * *

><p>The Impala door slammed as Dean tried to fight his headache. He turned over the engine hoping that when they had headed to the bar that he turned down the stereo. The sound of Stairway To Heaven wailed through out the car and Dean let out a small line of curses as he shouted, drawing attention from the bar keep who was out having a smoke. He grinned and waved at him as he worked the volume down. "Sorry Zeppelin. It's not your day either." He rubbed his temples while starring at the stereo "Ah, who am I kidding. Mr. Plant it is always your day." Turning the volume back up, he pulled the impala out of the parking lot of the bar from the night before.<p>

Dean pulled onto the highway and grabbed the paper with the address on it. "Heaven Heights road..." He chuckled before sitting down on the dash board. "Cas would get a kick out of that. He turned his attention back to the high wishing that he had a gps. "Lost?" He whispered pulling his phone out of his pocket "There's an app for that!" He fiddled with his phone for a moment in confusion before calling Sam.

"_Hey Sammy. How come I can't find my apps anywhere?"_

_"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam excused himself from the other agents to gain som privacy._

_"My apps. On my phone. I can't find them."_

_"Dude, you know you need a smart phone for that right?"_

_"A what-it-what?"_

_"Smart phone... and you don't have one. What do you need an app for anyways?"_

_"I need a gps."_

_"Why?" Sam sighed out with realization "Dean are you still at the hotel?"_

_"Yes..." Dean answered quickly as he slowed a little, dimming the sound of the engine._

_"No, you're not."_

_"You wouldn't know. You're not here."_

_""I may not be, but I'm also not stupid." Sam laughed in frustration. "You can't do this Dean. "_

_"Yes I can. And I am and yooou Sammy are not here to stop me!" He grinned to himself as he saw his exit approaching. "Listen, I gotta go. No longer lost." He started pulling his phone away from his ear. He could still hear Sam pleading with him._

_"Dean! Seriously! Turn the car... Dean? Did you hang up on me? Jerk."_

Dean laughed as he closed his phone. As he drove down the winding neighborhood streets, he starred out the window, shocked at the sizes of the houses. "Damn Jenni... You have done good for yourself." Whispering to himself as he found the address that matched his piece of paper. He pulled into the driveway and threw the car into park. Engine still purring quietly as he took a few deep breaths before turning off the car. "You can do this Dean. Closure. That's all this is." He pulled the keys out, straightened his old leather jacket, stepped out of the car and headed up the walk way to the door. As he got to the door his nerves got the best of him. He went to knock, but couldn't bring himself to do it... at first. He paced. Lifted his hand to the door and backed down. Cursed under his breath. "C'mon man... You're Dean friggin Winchester! You. Can. Do. This." He lifted his hand once again and knocked lightly.

Michael had already knew that Dean was on his way. Grace or not, his senses weren't dull. He could hear the sound of the engine to the impala as it got off the highway. He could smell Dean. The alcohol that still lingered on his coat. Michael rolled his eyes as he pulled into their driveway. "I could kill him." He smirked to himself jokingly as he could pick up on Dean's nerves. He watched from the peep hole as Dean paced back and forth on his stoop. At first he thought he was going to leave, until he knocked. He closed his eyes praying that he would just go away. Again _knock knock knock_. Michael took a few moments to himself before turning the door knob and swinging the door open. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Dean looked up to the man and swallowed slightly. He was tall, almost as tall as Sammy. Only about an inch or two shorter. His hair was kept short, almost shaved. Nice tone to his body, and some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "I... I..."

Michael widened his eyes in a 'hurry up and spit it out' fashion.

"Dean. I am an old friend of Jennifers. Thought I would stop by and say hello... Hello."

"She's not home at the moment. You'll have to come back later." Michael had made plans to go on the run again. Up root everything and start anew somewhere else where it would be harder for Dean to find them. He knew he hated planes and had heard that Wales was nice this time of year. He smirked with his thoughts as he started to shut the door.

Dean put his hand on the door to keep it from closing. "Truth is, I came to say hello to you." He pushed the door opend and welcomed himself inside. Letting out a whistle as he saw the true size of the house. "Nice digs. You two really got it good don't you?" He turned on the heel of his boot to face Michael. "Looks like she finally got everything she wanted."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? To her?" Michael sighed as he kept the door open hoping that this wouldn't take much longer.

"I just had to see what this, you, Michael Alston had that I didn't. Money, apparently." Dean poked his head in to the random rooms that branched off from the foyer. "And lots by the looks of it." Dean looked back towards the door and Michael. At the end of the street he wasn't sure but he thought that he had seen Castiel and Uriel standing, just starring. But not at him, at Michael and Michael was starring back. "Friends of yours?"

"Funny. I was thinking about asking you the same thing." Michael quickly shut the door. "Could I interest you in some coffee? Perhaps some tea?" Michael headed off towards the kitchen.

"She never told you did she?" Dean asked as he flashed his flask at Michael before taking a swig.

"Told me what...?" Michael stopped in his tracks but didn't look Dean in the eye.

"How she could point you guys out. Her gift. Your last name isn't Alston. You don't have a last name do you?" Dean slipped the flask back in to his pocket as he grinned smug with satisfaction. "It's the same with demons. Pick one out from a crowd of millions."

Michael kept his poker face. "You guys? And demons? Dean, was it? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right... those two that were out there." Dean pointed towards the door and raised an eyebrow. "They don't just show up for no reason. And I highly doubt that a skinwalker is enough trouble to bring Chuckles along."

Michael nodded slowly and headed back towards the door and opened the door with anger. "I think it's time for you to be leaving. Jenni will be home soon and I do not believe you are someone she would like to see."

Dean was taken back and he let out a small laugh. "Not what she said last night brother... but whatever." He headed out the door, looking where Cas and Uriel once stood and breathed out in relief to see them gone. He climbed back into his car and turned over the engine and headed back to his hotel, hoping that Sam still hadn't made it back.


	9. May I Have This Dance?

An unnerving quietness filled the house of Mr. Singer. Castiel sat like a stone at the bottom of the stairs, Sam and Bobby were in the library glued to the old books as usual. Every now and then, Bobby would curse under his breath which would draw out an eye roll from Sammy. Dean couldn't help laughing to himself. He stood in the doorway a few feet from Castiel, not taking his eyes off of Jennifer. Watching her slouched down in her chair. Spinning her wedding ring absent mindedly on the kitchen table. He wasn't sure, but he thought she was crying. Dean shot a worried look towards Cas, raising his eyebrows towards the other angel in a plead for advice.

"I am not cleaning up your mess, Dean." Cas spoke under his breath, breaking Deans glare. He rose from his seat joining the two men in the other room, looming over Bobby.

"Rubber necker…" Bobby sighed handing Cas his own book to read. "Make yourself useful and help us."

Dean chuckled heading for the cabinet. Grabbing two glasses and a bottle of scotch placing one in front of the frail angel.

"It's not like the end of the world is here…" He poured her drink slowly taking a seat across from her. "Although it might seem like it." Half heartedly joking. Inside he was kicking himself in the ass. Who was he kidding? It was. Croatioa was spreading through the states like wild fire. Brady was right, they were to late. By time Crowley had led them to him, the snowball was already headed down the mountain. No matter how much they had planned on stopping it, it all seemed useless. The angels were packing up and jumping ship. "They all left. Why do you stay?" Dean asked curiously reaching across the table gently grabbing her hand.

"She's rebelled." Cas stated loudly keeping his eyes on the book. "Even if she wanted to, her garrison would not take her in."

"Thanks, I'm sure she finds that comforting." Dean smirked back.

"He's right, though, Dean." Jennifer spoke quietly in a broken voice. "There is no longer anything up there for me to return to. I made the decision. Now it is time for me to face the consequences."

"Hey guys, I think I may have found something. Cas, what do you know about Xaphan?" Sam joined in extending the book to Castiel.

"Xaphan? He should be in The Cage with…" Cas sighed looking over the text before glancing towards Jennifer. "When you killed Lillith, you must've sprung both Lucifer and Xaphan. His main mission in his existence it to exact revenge on the one who had casted him down."

"Well, is he one of the Seals?" Sam asked worried folding his arms across his chest.

"Some would argue that point."

"Do we need to keep our eye out for him?" Bobby snapped out of irritation.

"As long as she is with us… Yes."

Dean clear his throat keeping his eye on her. "And why would she be a problem for us, Cas?"

"Other than the obvious troubles?" Cas raised his eyebrows slamming the book shut. "She is Michaels wife… Michael is the one in charge of casting out angels, Dean. What better way to seek revenge on a man, than going after the one he loves?"

"If he loved me… He wouldn't have left. He would still be here, fighting along side." Jennifer rose from the table. Knowing all eyes were on her she headed down to the Panic Room. Curling up on the bed, looking aimlessly around the room. She knew even though the angels could still find her, this would keep her out of sight from the demons, or at least keep them at bay. The pit of her stomach was heavy with guilt. She had driven Michael away. He had left for Heaven, leaving behind his old vessel. 'I tried to warn him' she cried to herself closing her eyes tightly in hopes of escaping reality. From down the stairs she could here the shuffle of feet. She sighed, grabbing the pillow covering her head, lying motionless trying to fool whoever was about to enter the room.

"Jennifer. We need to speak." A stern voice sounded behind her.

"Cas… Please, two hours. That is all I am asking for. Then we'll speak." Jennifer groaned. There was nothing more she hated than to be pressed for answers. Anything about her life she had preferred to keep secret, after all, that's why she was in this mess in the first place.

Castiel took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Running a hand through his hair, clearly stressed. As far as he was concerned, he had all the time in the world to wait for her to swallow her pride and open.

Jennifer sat up quickly, glaring at him. There was not much she could do. She knew he would wait for the answers. Neither of them had anything better to do. It seemed like a hobby to annoy her. At least that was her opinion. "What would you like to know?" She sighed straightening her hair.

Cas shifted uncomfortablely under her stare. "Why did Michael leave?"

"Because someone didn't keep a close enough eye on Dean."

"This is no time to place blame, Jennifer."

Defeated she hung her head. "I had strayed. My mind wandered."

"And, you went to the Trickster for help?"

"It's not as it seems."

"Then help me to understand."

Jennifer took a deep breath before looking the fellow angel in the eyes. "We had a fight. About a dream I had. About Dean saying yes to being his vessel. That is when Michael had discovered that it was better to not inquire about my past. Stop asking me questions. He had drawn the conclusion that the dream was just about Dean. And then guess who comes sauntering his way back into town. Boy Wonder Winchester." Jennifer scoffed trying not to lose her composure. "That's when the real problems started. Michaels insecurities. I see why though, after everything I had already put him through. So he had left for Heaven to tend to the army. I had nothing better to do. I went to a night club, and sat at the bar. Of all the people there he stood out the most. Something about his aura screamed 'angel'. It didn't take long to figure out who he was. The way he was watching the people there, looking for the next trick..."

"So you approached him?"

"Naturally, of course. But it wasn't like that. Anyways." She closed her eyes recalling everything that had happened that night. "It would be much easier if I could just show you what happened, as you see I am not good with words."

"That could be arranged." Castiel stood up holding out his hand. "All you need to do is remember and I can tag along."

Jennifer took his hand looking at him nervously.

"If you have nothing to hide, then this shouldn't be any bother." His face held the same serious expression that it always had when they talked. "Now, tell me what happened next."

She was caught off guard by the rooms changing appearance. Even the smell had changed, the sound, the altogether feel of the room had become the bar. The same song that she had danced with Gabriel played quietly in the back ground. Castiels arm wrapped around her waist pulling her slightly closer to him.

"Um… Cas?"

"I am assuming you danced." He cleared his throat moving his body awkwardly to the rhythm of the music.

"I just thought you would spy on my thoughts. Not act this out."

"Sorry." He dropped his arm turning to the dance floor where Gabriel stood waiting for Jennifer. He watched as she walked over slowly with her shy smile that he knew all too much. Jennifer took one of his hands as his other arm wrapped around her pulling her much closer to his body than Castiel had.

"You're right though. We did dance." Gabriel smiled at Castiel, twirling Jennifer around before dipping her low. Jennifer looked over her shoulder, taking note of Castiels expression, wondering how far she could test his patience before turning her gaze back Gabriel. The dance went by much quicker that she had remember. They headed towards the bar hand in hand. "Afterwards we talked. About what he was doing here. The kind of tricks he would pull. Explain that bars were usually the best place to find victims." Jennifer to a seat on the bar stool not letting Gabriels eyes.

"Why the rose?" Castiel stepped out of the shadows of the dance floor looking at the long stemmed red rose he held in his hands, before handing it too her.

"That was all Gabriel." Taking the rose smelling it as a frown graced her lips. "Or Dean. I am unclear as to when he talked to Gabriel about what is to happen next." This time it was her who shifted uncomfortably under the stares of the two angels. Weaving her fingers together with Gabriels and, headed towards the door, with Castiel close in tote. "We headed to his apartment."

"What happened from there?" Castiel snapped his fingers, transporting them to Gabriels small apartment.

Jennifer stood at one end of a table of treats, looking at Gabriel seductively while he played with the candy bars.

"Which one would you like?" Gabriel turned to face her holding her gaze. "You can have your pick of anything here."

"What if…" Jennifer looked as Castiel from the corner of her eye. This is where she would manipulate her own memory if she was talking about it to Michael, unfortunately for him, he had promised not to read her mind, give her some sense of privacy. It was the one thing she wished he hadn't done. That way, every time she messed up she wouldn't have to come clean, it would all be laid out on the table for him to see. "What if I chose you, Gabriel." She raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to him. What kind of trick would the cheating wife get?" Stopping a few inches from him.

"Me? All of these tasty treat?" He laughed closing the space between them. "I only play tricks on people of import." Gabriel smirked brushing some hair out of her face. "People with power. I believe you would be safe."

Jennifer could feel Castiels glare as he waited for her next words. "Then kiss me."

Gabriel bent down touching his lips to hers. Running his fingers through her hair. She moaned into the kiss as she was pushed against the nearest wall. Not caring if she was enjoying herself a little too much. Her fingers moved quickly along the buttons of his shirt, sliding it down his arms as his kisses moved to her neck. Jennifer opened her eyes, almost jumping at the sight of Castiel a few feet from her face.

"I thought, 'it wasn't as it seems' ." Castiel spat out in what could almost be mistaken as confusion, but was clearly anger.

"Mm. We're not finished." She smirked as they appeared in the bedroom. They stood at the foot of Gabriels bed, with nothing more on than their underwear. Jennifer gently pushed him onto the bed. Straddling his lap as he laid back, kissing slowly down his chest.

"You know it's not nice to tease an angel like that!" Gabriel pouted playfully.

Jennifer made her way back to his lips, lingering over them hesitantly. "You're right, Gabriel. I am sorry." She sat up straight, trying to locate her dress. "I- I should be going. I'm sorry." Turning back to Castiel as the room switched back to Bobbys make shift panic room. She could feel the disappointment in his stare. She had no excuse for what he had just witnessed. "Realize I was once human, Cas. Born with the sin of man."

"It's not that simple, Jennifer."

"Yes it is. Old habits die hard. Many in my garrison would tell you that is when I fell. The rest would call it a moment of weakness, since most are unfamiliar with the terms of marriage, and angels of my kind. For all I know I am the only human to become one of you."

"Is this one of those many secrets that were kept out of Michaels sight?"

"There isn't many from this life. Maybe from my past life. I have since learned to keep my skeletons in the closet." Jennifer grabbed the bottle of scotch, taking a long drink. "My intentions are in question from everyone. I understand. I have changed. There is no denying that. Everyone has seen it. Even Dean, I don't think I have ever hurt anyone this much."

"I do not see how this isn't something an apology couldn't fix."

The sound of every window in the house breaking rang down the vents, followed by a series of crashes. The two angels stood vigilant.

"Croats?" Jennifer whispered.

"No. You have a bounty. I fear this is something much worse." Castiel flew out the door, locking her in and up the stairs. He was greeted by unfamiliar faces. Dean, Sam and Bobby stood speechless behind the old oak desk.

"Hello brother." Smirked a tall dark haired man. "It has been some time. Please tell me you remember who I am."

"Xaphan." Cas spoke through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be so naïve, little brother." Xaphan sneered as he towered the younger angel. "She is here, find her." He turned around smiling at his minions. "Destroy whoever stands in your way."


End file.
